


pinned each and every hope.

by redhoods



Series: kinktober 2019. [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoods/pseuds/redhoods
Summary: Hissing out a breath, Sylvain lifts a hand to touch the back of his head, huffing out a laugh even through his pain. “I missed you too, Fe,” he breathes out, getting a hand on Felix’s hip and hauling him in closer. Like there’s closer for him to get, the way Felix has plastered himself to his chest.Felix doesn’t verbally reply, actually seems to rumble out a growl as he digs his teeth into Sylvain’s throat, tugging at his collar, like somehow he’s going to get it out of the way when Sylvain’s chest plate is still in place. The effort is good though and he shifts lower, bites again and again, until Sylvain is certain he’s going to have a string of bites that he’ll stand no chance of hiding.As if he would.





	pinned each and every hope.

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober. against a wall. sylvain's thighs and felix being light. it's all right there.
> 
> felix is trans, i use feminine coded language. this is my hill, i'll fight you on it.
> 
> title from intertwined by dodie.

Hissing out a breath, Sylvain lifts a hand to touch the back of his head, huffing out a laugh even through his pain. “I missed you too, Fe,” he breathes out, getting a hand on Felix’s hip and hauling him in closer. Like there’s closer for him to get, the way Felix has plastered himself to his chest.

Felix doesn’t verbally reply, actually seems to rumble out a growl as he digs his teeth into Sylvain’s throat, tugging at his collar, like somehow he’s going to get it out of the way when Sylvain’s chest plate is still in place. The effort is good though and he shifts lower, bites again and again, until Sylvain is certain he’s going to have a string of bites that he’ll stand no chance of hiding.

As if he would.

He drops his other hand, thinks about taking Felix’s other hip, changes his mind and slides his fingers into Felix’s hair, tugging a little. Felix only digs his teeth more and Sylvain groans as he pushes his hand back, until he can find the tie.

It takes some tugging and he tries to be easy about it, as if Felix is going to mind his hair being pulled.

The tie drops to the ground and Felix’s hair tumbles around his shoulders and Sylvain hums, “Beautiful,” and runs his fingers through it, cupping the back of Felix’s skull.

Felix’s bite soften into gentle sucks, flicks of his tongue, his own version of an apology. His hand slides from where he’d been cradling Sylvain’s neck, trek purposefully moving lower, “Fucker,” he bites out, mouth at Sylvain’s jaw now, “I heard about the ambush.”

Sylvain exhales, “I gathered,” he replies, turning to buff a kiss to Felix’s temple, tugs on his hair to turn his head until their mouths can fit together.

Then Felix’s hand is cupping him through his trousers and Sylvain’s hips jerk into his grasp.

He should be used to this, the desperate fervor that Felix works himself into sometimes. It’s something he’s taken to calling ‘Thank the goddess you’re alive’ in his own head. Felix might try to lock it down but Sylvain is one of the few people that knows him well enough to know how much Felix worries and how he tends to channel that worry.

Usually, it’s training, hacking at dummies and whoever’s stupid enough to get in his way until he can’t even hold his sword up anymore.

Lately, in the last two years, its been sex.

Or, more specifically, shoving Sylvain into whatever surface he can find and riding him until neither of them can see straight.

Currently though, there’s no surface but the training ground floors or the benches that aren’t wide enough for either of them. Sylvain hums, considers, pushes away from the wall, using the hand on Felix’s hip to back him into the wall.

Felix is the one to pull away from the kiss, head tipping back against the wall as he pants, “You think you can hold me up?” And it might be a challenge, but Felix is reaching between them, undoing the laces to his own trousers and Sylvain realizes with a jolt that his belts are gone, no sword on his hip.

This was planned and he fell right along into Felix’s plot.

Unsurprising, but it sends a bolt through him as he watches with blood pounding in his ears as Felix strips himself half out of his trousers and smalls, right there against the training grounds wall.

“Flames, Felix.” Sylvain hums, dips down to cup the back of Felix’s thighs and haul him up, tucking their hips in close, his own feet spread to give himself a sturdy base, “I know I can.”

“Alright, big boy.” There’s a slash of color across Felix’s face, over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, and his eyes have gone all big and dark, pupil swallowing up the molten copper. His legs wrap around Sylvain’s hips, boots digging into his back as he crosses his ankles.

Then Felix reaches between them before Sylvain can unstick his tongue, practically tearing at the laces of Sylvain’s trousers, shoves his hand in.

Sylvain groans, hips jerking as Felix gets a hand around his cock, jerks him roughly, thumbs hard over the head. Shoving Felix higher up the wall, pressing in closer, he drops his forehead to Felix’s still covered shoulder, “Fe.”

“Don’t rush me,” Felix snaps at him, but he goes back to shoving Sylvain’s clothes out of the way.

His hand disappears though and Sylvain pulls back when Felix moans quiet in his ear, drops his gaze down, watching transfixed as Felix drags two of his fingers over his cunt and then pushes them in, sudden and hard.

Felix moans again, this time louder and Sylvain kisses him to muffle the sounds some, can feel the way Felix’s hips jerk against his own fingers.

The sound of Felix fucking himself with his fingers makes his blood thrum, his cock leaking between them before Felix stops, shuddering out a breath, “I’m good, I’m good,” he pants out. Like he’s not wrapping his hand around Sylvain’s cock and pressing the head against his entrance.

Sylvain groans, pushing forward slow and steady, sinking himself into Felix.

“You’re so loud,” Felix accuses him, once he’s fully seated.

Scoffing, Sylvain rolls their foreheads together, feeling like he’s going to overheat in all the layers he’s got on, but nothing in the world could move him from this spot aside from Felix himself, “You’re one to—” His words get muffled as Felix presses fingers into his mouth, curling them against his tongue.

Sylvain groans around them, can taste Felix on them as he laves his tongue over the digits and between them, can’t even pretend that the heated look Felix gives him doesn’t make his hips cant forward. They both stutter out sounds.

Felix pulls his fingers away, dragging split slick fingers down Sylvain’s chin, then grips it tight, “Fuck me, already.”

“Bossy,” Sylvain murmurs, too fond, and tightens his grip around Felix’s thighs. The position doesn’t leave him maneuvering room, but he withdraws his hips, snaps them back forward, grinds deep, until Felix stutters out a moan.

The hand leaves his chin, wraps around the back of his neck and up into his hair, tugging until Sylvain hisses out in pain, snaps his hips again, “There he is,” Felix breathes out, head tilting back against the wall, looking very pleased with himself, “come on now, like you mean it, big boy.”

Sylvain bares his teeth at him, but he’s rarely not obeyed Felix and starting right now sounds terrible.

It takes some shifting, stooping down, forehead to Felix’s chest as he curves his arms under Felix’s legs, hiking him up the wall just a little more, opening up some leverage space for himself. Then flexes his hips, testing his grip and range of motion, also relishing in the little startled groan it pushes out of Felix.

Satisfied with his grip and his own strength, Sylvain gives Felix what he’s been asking for, fucking him fast and hard against the wall.

Felix’s grip on his hair tightens and his other hand ends up gripping the back of Sylvain’s chest plate and Sylvain can feel the moans reverberating through his chest as he presses his own face into the material to muffle himself.

It’s good and they’re both going to be so sore after and he’ll have to check on Felix’s back, but Felix is panting above him, starts going “Fuck, _Sylvain_” and “fuck, fuck, fuck” and “right there” so it’s going to be so worth it.

“Close,” Felix breathes out suddenly and Sylvain chokes out a surprised sound.

How long has Felix been this pent up for? Since he left? Since the ambush?

He releases one of Felix’s thighs to push his hand between them, slows his thrusts into just grinding against him, and circles his thumb around Felix’s clit.

The hand in his hair jerks suddenly and Felix tenses all around him with a quiet, “_Sylvain_,” as he comes. Sylvain continues to rub him through it, still grinds forward into him, but Felix stays tense, strung so taut he’s trembling.

“Another?” Sylvain asks, lifting his head to check on Felix’s expression.

His eyelashes are wet, clumping together with unshed tears and his whole face is red, lip pinched tight between his teeth. He nods though and sharp bob of his chin so Sylvain hums quietly, presses a kiss to Felix’s cheek, “I got you, Fe.”

Felix chokes out a quiet sound against his cheek.

He circles his thumb tighter against Felix’s clit, snaps his hips a few times, then pinches it between his fingers, rolls it, and Felix goes very still around him, bites down on his throat to muffle his shout. Then all at once his body relaxes and Sylvain has to rush to get ahold of his thighs to keep him up, pinning him to the wall with his hips.

Then Felix’s jaw unclamps and his breath is hot against Sylvain’s throat and abused skin as he pants like he’s just made a lap of the entire monastery. His thighs are trembling and Sylvain rubs his thumbs in gentle circles on them, “Okay, Fe?”

Felix flaps a hand at him that nearly clips him in the jaw, gurgles out a half there sound.

Sylvain hums, leans in to mash their lips together, half there because Felix is still slack against the wall, but Felix starts leaning into it, tugs at his lower lip and Sylvain groans against his mouth.

“Come on,” Felix says, releasing his lip with a pop, leaning back against the wall once more, tightening his legs once more, “Wanna feel you, Gautier.”

“You sure?” He asks, even as he hitches his hips forward, feels Felix jerk around him, likely oversensitive.

Felix rolls his hips down though, arching his lower back away from the wall, “Meant what I said,” he growls out, “hurry up, before I change my mind.”

And that’s that, Sylvain knows better than to argue with Felix about what he wants or what he can take. He hikes Felix up the wall again, hands under his thighs, and starts fucking him again, long deep thrusts that make Felix keen quietly and twitch against him. “Fuck, Fe,” he pants out, pressing in close to tuck his face against Felix’s shoulder, just jerking his hips in the small space between them.

“Yeah,” Felix’s hand cards through his hair, “I know, big boy, be good for me.”

It lances through him, like Felix knows it will, like he intends for it, and Sylvain bites down on his coat to keep from getting to loud as he comes, hips pressed flush to Felix’s, shoulders trembling, through his fingers are locked around his thighs.

Felix keeps combing fingers through his hair while he shakes his way down, turning to press his cheek to Felix’s chest as he wants, “Easy,” Felix instructs.

Humming, Sylvain loosens his grip, stoops down so he can slide Felix towards the ground until his feet can touch. They’re both a mess, Felix moreso, and Sylvain can feel sweat soaking in his undershirt, so he nudges a kiss to Felix’s jaw, “Bath?”

“Only if you wash my hair.”

Sylvain snuffs a laugh against his jaw, nodding, “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @vowofenmity on twitter.


End file.
